Battlefield
by thelogicalpenny
Summary: Roy is injured during battle and regrets never having expressed his inner feelings to Edward. Set post-brotherhood-conclusion. Started as a challenge to break someone's heart using their OTP that morphed into a fanfic. Rated T for violence and swearing. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.


Roy stood alert in the middle of the battle eyes shut, listening for anything that might be approaching and could ruin the few remnants of his plan that remained intact; he'd already been forced to send Hawkeye off the battle field to get her arm splinted much to her protest, she was no good to him if she got herself killed, he needed her to be his eyes and she knew it, he just wished he had someone to watch his back, after all, who knew where Fullmetal had gotten himself off to this time.

Roy shook his head, he couldn't let thoughts of Ed distract him now too much was at stake and too many men had already perished. No sooner than these words crossed his mind than he caught the whispering sound of bullet approaching from behind, "Damn!" he screamed as he felt the bullet run straight through him. He could feel every muscle tearing as the bullet punched through his back and lodged itself in the bottom of his lung. Roy tried to remain upright, he couldn't let his men see him falter, he was their commander, he was the one who was supposed to be able to handle everything, damn. Roy slowly fell to his knees and fell over unable to support his body with the little air he was able to take in. All he could hear was a faint ringing in his ears mixed with the sound of blood pouring out of his body.

Without his eyesight, he couldn't burn the wound shut and he knew that wouldn't solve the other complications from blood loss and the bullet puncturing his lung. Roy grimaced; the only thing that could make this whole fantastical mess better would be if Fullmetal were here, he could practically hear the insults streaming from Ed's mouth about how Roy was a screw-up and if Ed had been in charge none of this would have happened. Roy clutched his ribcage as a shudder racked his body as his lungs frantically tried to pull in enough oxygen to keep him going. Roy could feel his thoughts slowing as his heart failed to pump blood through his body and to his brain and he knew in his heart that if he still had his sight it would be fading, and it wouldn't come back with a few blinks of the eye.

Some people say their life flashes before their eyes when their life force fades. Only one thought spiraled through Roy's mind over and over. Regret. Regret that he'd never told Ed how he felt, he thought he knew but aloud the only things he ever uttered were insults and commands "A pipsqueak like you wouldn't have a clue…" "Get it done Fullmetal, and try not to screw it up this time, okay?" There were so many ways he could have told him but he hadn't used any of them. Roy heard footsteps running closer and he idly wondered if it was one of his men who'd spotted his broken body or an enemy soldier come to make sure he was dead, "don't worry" he thought "I won't bother you much longer."

"COLONEL!"

Roy started laughing weakly, this was the end if he could hear Ed calling, knowing in the depths of his heart there was no way it could be him. Stuff like that didn't happen in the real world. "Well, if I'm going to hallucinate it might as well be him." He heard the soldier finally reach him and fall down next to him. One of his then, no enemy soldier would move in such a fashion.

"Colonel you bastard! What the HELL do you think you are doing?!"

"Ed?"

"Who else, you idiot?"

Roy could scarcely believe his ears. He was half convinced he was still hallucinating the whole encounter.

Roy mustered his strength muttered "Bought time you lazy pipsqueak. You're late"

Ed laughed in spite of himself, only the Colonel could be this stubborn in his state. "Come on, we have to get you out of here." He reached down and tried to lift up the colonel, only to have Roy double over in pain and cough blood all over the ground.

"Sorry Ed. Not this time."

Edward slammed his fist against the ground "No! There has to be something else. There is no way in hell you are dying here. Not at the hands of some lucky foot soldier. I still owe you at least eight sound beatings."

Roy laughed, only Ed, only Ed. But then again that was why he'd chosen him.

"Sorry kid, looks like I'm going to have to cop out on those. Just…don't forget me okay?"

"You idiot colonel. Like I could do that if I wanted."

"Good. … Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Both knew what the other meant. Behind the bravado they knew the soft moments and feelings they concealed. That Roy only ever wished for his eyesight so that he could see Ed once more. That Ed was barely restraining himself from drawing a seven pointed alchemical circle on the ground.

Ed reached down and picked up the colonel's hand and peeled off this filthy glove. He could feel tears starting to pour down his face. First one then two, then a whole slew of them. He didn't even try and stop them. He gripped Roy's hand unwilling to let go as the last few pieces of a scattered war played out around him. He sat there holding the colonels hand as the heat slowly faded like the last few flames of a fire slowly becoming nothing more than embers and ash.


End file.
